


Team Punk and Third Wheel Lance

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, team punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: In which Lance is submerged into dark thoughts.





	Team Punk and Third Wheel Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to my lil' sis~!

Lance lifted himself from the moss-covered rock, eyes sliding over to Hunk who was talking animatedly with Pidge. They were smiling and laughing and having a good time. Without him. He stayed glued to the ground. He had wanted to walk over to them and join the conversation. He wanted to force a smile onto his face as he pushed himself between the two paladins, inserting himself into their interaction. He wanted to be included. He wanted to be…He wanted to be…

 

Lance shook his head, glaring down at his feet. He urged himself to move. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself—well, not in a way that would cause concern to wrinkle the faces of his teammates. But…But would they even care about him enough to even exert the effort of expressing concern over his behavior? Did they even care about him enough to know how he was feeling? He felt the urge to test that, but at the same time he wasn’t brave enough to face the outcome. He was certain it wouldn’t be something he’d like.

 

Pidge and Hunk were snickering, eyes jumping over to his form every now and then. Lance wasn’t stupid despite what everyone thought of him. Sure, he might like to play dumb sometimes, but that was all for a good reason. Though, that reason didn’t seem to amass any good results except for him becoming a target of his teammates’ disdain. Lance knew they were talking about him; they weren’t being discrete about it, eyes shifting and lips curling into joking smiles. His heart was heavy in his chest. _These_ were his friends.

 

He turned around and sat on the moss-covered rock again, back turned to his teammates. His mind wandered to home. Home. He couldn’t bring himself to think of that warm, secure, happy place too often in fear of breaking down and feeling too much longing, too much desperation, and too much loneliness. He thought of his siblings, all older than him—all so very protective of him. He thought of his father, so strong and fierce. He thought of his mother, so kind and warm. He thought of what she would think of his life in space.

 

His mom would say he was brave, that he was strong and so very brilliant. She’d say that without him, Voltron would never be able to save the universe because he was important and without him they would fall to pieces. She would embrace him in a warm hug as she chanted over and over just how wrong his teammates were about him. She would reassure him of his importance. She would place her palms on his cheeks and whisper how he was the light in the darkness, that without him, there was no hope.

 

But then, she’d fall away. He’d be back at the Garrison because in the end, nobody understood him completely. His family would be cheering him on from afar with no idea what he went through every day. His teammates, no longer bound by Voltron, would fall away. They’d turn their backs on him as they build better friendships and kept in contact with one another, excluding Lance from everything. Lance would be left to pick up the broken pieces of himself with no clue on how to fix someone who never held a life of his own.

 

~~Lance was always living in the shadows. He lived in Keith’s shadow for most his life. He lived in Shiro’s shadow. He lived in Alfor’s shadow. He lived in the shadows _period_. Third wheel. Seventh wheel. Lance was unnecessary. He held no importance. He was useless. Worthless. Even Blue gave up on him. Everyone hated him. Hell, he hated himself! How could you love someone who held no value? It was impossible to love someone like him. Lance was a broken mirror, shifting to form into whatever the owner wished to see. Lance was a nobody. The world would be better off without him. Stupid. Useless. Idiot. Good-for-nothing. Worthless. _Lance_.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys see what I did with the paragraphs? ;) ;)


End file.
